falondefandomcom-20200213-history
The Quiet in Arlen
The Adventure: Ytrix's eyes and ears throughout the nation have always provided consistent communications as to the current events of every city and town. Recently though, the reports coming from the town of Arlen have dried up and nobody has heard anything from them in weeks. If anyone is available, stopping by the town and checking in with the people there and reporting back would be appreciated. Thoradin: Ytrixday, 6th of Esos, 1350 AF It has been a number of days since I have had a chance to set down my thoughts in this journal. The day after my last entry, Naivara, Drusilla, Azazel (a newcomer to Newood), and myself were summoned by Bertom, the living sword of Ytrix. He told us that the town of Arlen had gone quiet, and that an associate of his stationed there had not been heard from for some time. We were asked to investigate the situation, as Bertom was afraid this might be the work of Ontar. I of course had much more important research to undertake at the time, but went anyways, as I have not had a chance to leave Newood for some time. We set off towards Arlen after gathering supplies. Though this winter has been especially cold, we made good progress. On the way, we dispatched three trolls who attacked us on the road without too much trouble. From there we set off again. Near Arlen, things seemed too quiet for our liking. Drusilla and Azazel both noticed orcs on the road ahead. Some were lying in wait, while others were standing to bar the road. I sent my familiar, Artemis the owl, to scout ahead. Through her eyes I saw more orcs on a cliff overlooking the road. At this time I felt we were walking into a trap, and voiced my concerns to the group. I was ready to loose a fireball to scatter the orcs. Drusilla however wanted to wait and see if we could get by with diplomacy. Though I had misgivings, I held my tongue, and kept my spells at the ready. When we came close, the orcs of course did not let us pass. Worse, as we made to walk away, a shower of arrows came raining down from the cliff! I of course teleported to safety and started to let loose spells as my comrades fell in to fight our way through. Azazel weaved between orcs, stabbing left and right with his rapier, while Naivara and Drusilla alternately healed our wounds and burned our foes with radiant light. I saw Naivara summon spirits to surround her and her sister, ripping the orcs around them to shreds. Unfortunately, first Azazel, then the elves all fell as the sheer number of orcs overwhelmed them all. I made an effort to raise back up Drusilla with a potion I had on me, but the orcs felled her again. It was just me and the orcs now, and I must admit, I was starting to panic. I did not want to lose any more friends. Suddenly, Azazel got to his feet, and picked up his rapier. The two of us worked quickly, knowing our fallen comrades did not have much time. I would distract the orcs with magics, while Azazel would sneak up behind and take them down. Soon enough, it was just us and the warchief. Looking to my side, I saw Drusilla get up off the ground and heal her sister enough for them both to stand. Seeing my friends all still standing, I summoned all of my mental energies and loosed a torrent of lightning point blank at the warchief. He stood there looking dazed for a second, before a bright light burned him up from the inside out as Naivara let loose one last magical assault. We prevailed! Feeling very much worse for wear, the four of us set off again to the town proper. Based on what I have seen so far, I shudder to think at what has happened to the town of Arlen. Thoradin Rumnaheim Naivara: Ytrix, God most high, I am praying to you from a small temple in Arlen. I quickly prayed to you earlier today about how odd it was all the inscriptions to Opmus are incomplete but you were not concerned regarding this information. I always default to your pure judgement. Anyway, the past few days have been tough and I pray for some guidance from you. When we arrived at the village, we met up with Harmon. He told us the town was dealing with constant threat of attack from an orc camp nearby. We resolved to help prepare the town for an attack we intuited would happen soon. We spent the next day or so talking to various townsfolk and making allies. Making ourselves known to the town had another effect though. I was roused from meditation in the middle of the night at the pub our group was staying at. Etched onto the front door of the pub was the dark sign of murder - clearly a sign that we had to leave. Our comrade said she would lead us out of the town to a secluded spot to ensure we wouldn’t be seen. My sister was easily awoken and my friends were already packing, ready to brave the journey into the forest. We were lead through the dark forest to a small hut that looked like it hasn’t be used in a while. We rested until daybreak and decided to go on a recon mission to see the activities of the orc camp close by. Druscilla and I were wary of this mission but Thoradin seemed certain that we would have no issues. I trusted in you, Ytrix, to guide my hand on this mission. As we walked through the forest, Azazel ran forward scouting ahead. Unfortunately, we were ambushed by a group of orcs halfway to the camp. We managed to pull through, but one of the orcs used some sort of magic to cover us in darkness. When Thoradin dispersed the magic, the orc was gone, no doubt running back to inform his superiors. We waited a day before going back into Arlen. Once back, we talked to various townsfolk to help prepare for what we are sure is an impending orc attack. I managed to persuade a local noble boy in the town who has a personal guard force to help prepare the town for an attack. Interestingly, he had a grisly scar on his face and I had to nudge Thoradin not to say anything... Nevertheless, I pray to you we will be strong enough to help save this town in the coming days. Yours forever faithfully, Naivara Galanodel Naivra: It has been many weeks since writing to you, Ytrix. I have been recovering from this battle and it has taken me almost a month to find the courage to recall our tale. Not only that, my attention has been called elsewhere (the city of Nandone) since we returned from the battle. Finally, I am able to lay down the events from the battle in Arlen. Our investigation of Arlen climaxed in an enormous battle for the town. This battle we were not expecting. The only way to try and secure the town was to split up. Drusilla, Thoridin, Azazel and I each took a different sections of the town. We also gathered the help of some town folk who wanted to defend as well. The heroic fighter Sir Barric took one section of town all by himself. Miros, the owner of the local tavern, took one section. Darz took another and Duvessa helped bring the rest of the townspeople to an underground hiding place for safe keeping. We were all defending the sections of the town for many tiring hours and trying desperately to keep trolls and orcs out of the gates. Unfortunately, they got through our strongholds and we had to fall back. Eventually most pf the town walls were taken out and it turned into a big melee. We took out most of the enemies, but before we could win, the big bad leader orc came in and started wrecking house. Thoradin turned into an elephant and attacked when Drusilla went down. Azazel was sniping from the bushes. In a last effort, I summoned my guardian of faith and vanquished the final orc. I revived my sister and we all went back into town, exhausted but relieved. Later, we learned that Darz actually abandoned his section and later died from his wounds. Sir Barric and Miros both fell heroically in battle but Duvessa successfully defended the remaining townspeople and no casualties were had. Afterwards, we helped rebuild the town to the best of our abilities and went back to Newood to rest and recuperate. Yours faithfully, Naivara Galonodel Category:Adventures